


Eggs

by Charmingwolf



Category: Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: Eggs and egg based dishes, Its robert's Birthday, M/M, roommate au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 21:23:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7008685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charmingwolf/pseuds/Charmingwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robert gets a birthday surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eggs

The average day often had Robert waking up early to make breakfast and also clean up from whatever his roommates did the night before. Cleaning normally involved beer bottles, packages for condoms (which thank god they are being safe), and random papers written in code.

This morning was interesting. The kitchen smelled of burning bread and eggs. Ben was arguing with Abe about whether or not Robert was allergic to cinnamon. Caleb was drinking a beer and stirring something around in a pot and added cinnamon anyway. 

As Robert walked past the kitchen to the rest of apartment, he was surprised to find that the apartment was clean. It was just the kitchen that was a mess. Robert sighed, gave an impressed nod and turned back to the kitchen. 

“Good morning.” Robert said. 

Everyone looked at Robert and slowly said “Good...morning.” 

Caleb and Ben shot a wide-eyed look at Abe. Abe quickly walked over to Robert and pushed him out of the kitchen.

“This is a surprise.” abe whispered

“A surprise I could smell from my room.” Robert raised an eyebrow. He let himself be pushed to the living room and pushed down onto the couch 

“Just pretend you didn’t see anything.” Abe said as he sat next to Robert. 

“Right...but what is this for exactly?” 

“Your...wait you dont know?”

“Know what?”

“Isnt today your birthday?”

Robert thought for a moment. He never really kept track, his dad did which took the weight off of Robert’s shoulders but it seemed to fluctuate sometimes. When it came right down to it, he didnt really care to remember. It was on his driver’s license so he just sort of looked...at...that…

“You took my wallet?” Robert raised an eyebrow.

Abraham blinked and held a blank expression “Maybe.” 

“Oh of course.” Robert sighed. 

A moment later Ben and Caleb walked into the living room with a plate and a cup. The placed it on the table and sat to watch Robert’s reaction. 

It was a really nice spread, scrambled eggs, over easy eggs, an attempt at poached eggs, French toast, hard boiled eggs and an omelet with cheese on it. It was all very nice for what it was. Some of the things were slightly burned and the smell of cinnamon was really overwhelming. 

Robert would have loved this breakfast if you know...he liked eggs. 

He really didn’t like eggs. They made him feel sick and even when he made them himself he could not get past the horrible sulfur taste. 

Robert’s room mates were looking at him expectantly. They wanted him to taste it but Robert could feel himself gagging at the thought. He licked his lips and pushed the plate away from himself. 

“I can’t do this…” He said quietly.

“What?” Ben said 

“But you love eggs!” Caleb and Abe managed to say together. 

“Are you saying that because I make them so well every morning?”

The three nodded. 

“Ah well,” Robert clicked his tongue and looked at each them. “Have you ever seen me actually eat an egg? Or egg based dish?”

Caleb and Ben looked at each other. Abe hit his forehead with his hand. 

“Well?” Robert pushed.

“No…” The three droned. 

“We just wanted to do something for you!” Abe said.

“Yeah you make breakfast for us every morning when you don’t have too” Ben chimed in.

“And it's all SO GOOD!” Caleb said.

“ANd we figured, it's your birthday so you would like to have breakfast made for you this time.” Ben said

“I even cleaned the apartment.” Caleb added. 

“Yeah. he even scrubbed the walls! It was very impressive.” Abe pointed out.

Robert gave them a small smile “Thank you so much. I am sure all of this tastes...great but I really can’t bring myself to try it.” 

“Alright… well can i have it?” Abe asked. 

“Of course. Please take as much as you want. I am going to make a sandwich.” Robert stood and excused himself to the kitchen while the others tried the various egg based dishes…

Then spat them all out in disgust.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Please comment and kudos!  
> Tumblr: Thecoyotetrickster.tumblr.com 
> 
> First Turn fic!!!


End file.
